The Bet :AAMRN
by Toto Loves Ash
Summary: Now Complete! Summary: When Gary bets Ash that he can’t get a kiss from Misty, what will Ash do? Will he accept the bet? And what happens if he does get the kiss? AAMRN AshMisty AAML Finished story!
1. So It Begins

**__**

The Bet

By Totodile

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

_ _

Summary: When Gary bets Ash that he can't get a kiss from Misty, what will Ash do? Will he accept the bet? And what happens if he does get the kiss?

Ages: Misty 21, Ash 19, Gary 19, Brock 24, Tracey 22

Chapter 1 - So it begins.

Ash and Gary had made up after Johto and are now close friends. Ash was hanging out at Gary's when the subject of Misty's upcoming visit was brought up by Gary. 

"So Ash you ever gonna ask that girl out?"

"Uh, what girl?" replied Ash.

"Misty."

"We're just friends. Anyway, I'm not interested in her like that. I mean she's pretty and all but I don't like her romantically."

Gary looked at Ash's face, he looked serious enough. _Hmmm, maybe I could have a little fun with my old buddy. _Gary thought to himself.

"Hey Ash! I bet you $100 you can't get her to kiss you! HA!" Gary was smirking at Ash.

"No way I'm kissing her!" Ash said.

Gary started laughing at him, "You're just chicken and besides I'll win anyway. There's no way that beauty would go out with you, let alone kiss you."

Ash was getting pissed, "Oh yeah, I'll show you! The bet is on!"

"Okay, you better pay up when you lose Ketchum! By the way how long was she staying in town?" Gary inquired.

"About two weeks, why?" Ash asked.

"We need to add terms to the bet and you are gonna have to have proof of the kiss somehow. You have to get the kiss before she leaves and you have to get the kiss on film or camera!" Gary said with inner laughter. He was loving this. _There's nothing better than picking on Ash!!!_

"Camera?!? How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Ash anger was getting the better of him. _Oh, that Gary! Why are we friends? _But Ash wasn't gonna back down. _Nobody calls Ash Ketchum a chicken! I'm gonna win this if it kills me!_

"You have to have proof, Ash. Oh and one more thing, there has to be tongue action. A little friendly touch of the lips doesn't count."Gary was still smiling like an idiot. _He is really being a jerk_, thought Ash.

"Alright! Already!" They shook hands sealing Ash's fate. Ash got up to go home, he didn't want to end up punching that stupid smile off Gary's face!

Ash drove home he still lived with his mom. _I can't believe I agreed to such a thing! I'm so dumb sometimes. Misty would never wanna kiss a loser like me. I live with my mother for God sakes! I need to call it off. UGH! I can't do that either, I'll never hear the end of it from Gary! Guess I'm stuck. Oh man._

He finally arrived back at his house to find a note from his Mom. She and Mr. Mime were at the store getting things for the next two weeks. She wanted him to vacuum before Misty arrived. He had not seen Misty in three years. She was still running the gym as usual. All her sisters are married now so it was up to her to run it. She had talked Violet into watching the gym for her so she could catch up with her old friends. Brock was coming to visit to but only for a few days. His Mom had fixed up the guest just for Misty and Brock was gonna stay at the Pallet Motel since he was only coming for a few days.

Ash sighed it was gonna be nice to see his old friends again. He was getting sick of Gary. There was always something! He would mess with Ash's drink. He would dare Ash to do stupid things. Gary needs to grow up really. Gary also has a girlfriend and Ash never has had one. Sure he's kissed a few girls but he didn't feel anything from it. There was no spark of any kind. _That's how it'll be with Misty. _He thought to himself.

Ash decided that he's gonna have to get some advise because he's not the smartest at what's goes on in girls minds. He decided he'd talk to his male friends about this starting tomorrow. Ash went up to his room after he was done vacuuming. Misty should be here by tonight. He looked over at his bed where Pikachu was now sleeping. _Huh, Pikachu's a boy, I wonder if he has any advise for me? Then again he's just a Pokemon. _Pikachu woke up, he yawned and stretched. _That was a good ketchup dream! _Pikachu was thinking. Ash noticed Pikachu awake.

"Hey Pikachu, how do you ask out a girl Pikachu?"

"Well I casually stroll over to her and smell her if she smells a certain way then I have a chance to-" Pikachu was interrupted by Ash. "Chance to what?"

"Uh, nevermind that part, anyway as I was saying, if she smells a certain way then I have a chance for none-of-your-business so I let her smell me and wait for her approval. If she likes what she smells then she puts out her tail for me to shake and I ask her if she wants to go somewhere to uh nevermind that part." Pikachu cleared his throat.

"Pikachu I can't just go smelling Misty. Humans don't work the same way as Pokemon I know that much." Ash stated a little irritated. 

"You asked me and I answered, did you somehow forget I'm a Pokemon?"

**Ash sweatdropped** "Uh, yeah I guess that was a pointless thing to ask you. Sorry." Ash apologized.

Pikachu replied, "It was but then again you always have treated me like a human in a way. I am sorta spoiled. So maybe that's why you forgot?" 

"Yeah, I guess so, buddy." Ash answered to Pikachu's little question.

Ash heard the doorbell. _It's too early to be Misty, maybe it's Mom with too much to carry into the house so she needs me to open the door._ Ash hurried downstairs as to not keep the person behind the door waiting. He opened the door and looked up to see. _Uh, who is this? _"Yeah, how can I help you?"

"Don't you even recognize your best friend?"

"Mm...Misty, is **_that _**you?" 

"Well do I look like Brock?" Misty laughed at Ash's silly question. She looked Ash over. _I didn't think it was possible but he's even hotter than the last time I saw him. Lordy! _Misty grinned at Ash.

He smiled back shyly. _Wow she looks so beautiful, she really has grown up nicely. She quite a little looker. _Misty was getting impatient. "Well are you gonna stand there or invite me in?" Ash felt a little stupid, so he replied, "Oh of course! Here let me get your bags. Why do you need so much for just two weeks?"

"It's a girl thing." She declared. "I'm not twelve anymore anyway."

"Well I can see that, but I still don't get why.....Geez Misty could you even see in the rear view mirror?" 

**Misty sweatdropped** and said, "Uh, no actually I couldn't, I should've rented a bigger car, I guess." Ash looked at her car again and replied sarcastically, "Or a Minivan. Hell, why didn't you just rent a U-haul? Are you moving in or visiting?"

"Just visiting, smart a- oh nevermind that, how have ya been? How's training? I missed ya." Misty rambled. Ash replied, "Great. Fine. I missed you too Misty. Come on let's get all this stuff inside. If it'll fit."

Delia arrived home just as they were finishing bringing in Misty's things. "My word dear, I can't even see- I mean I missed you Misty. Glad to have you with us for the next two weeks?" She questioned because of all the things that Misty brought with her. "You must be as bad as your sisters," commented Ash. "Ash, " Misty started, "If you value your life then you will....shut up, I still own a certain mallet." Ash swallowed noisily. _Mallet! Oh no! I hope she never finds out about the bet!! I'll be a dead man! _

"So dear," Mrs. Ketchum began, "How've you been?" Misty answered her sweetly, "Just great except when it comes to my love life." Mrs. Ketchum leaned over and whispered in Misty's ear. "What about my Ash?" Misty turned bright blood red. "Uh, I don't think he likes me like that." she whispered back. "Well dear we'll just see about that!" Delia replied still quiet. Ash looked at them and tilted his head curiously. _Huh? They are acting a little weird. _Shrugs. _Whatever. _

To be continued...

Reviews are welcome and any ideas for the story.

angela75nov@yahoo.com


	2. Getting To Know You Again

**__**

The Bet

By Totodile

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

_ ****_

Summary: When Gary bets Ash that he can't get a kiss from Misty, what will Ash do? Will he accept the bet? And what happens if he does get the kiss?

Ages: Misty 21, Ash 19, Gary 19, Brock 24, Tracey 22

Chapter 2 - Getting To Know You Again 

The next morning Ash went down for breakfast. Misty was already there eating some cereal. "Morning Mom, Mist," he greeted. "Good morning, Ash" Misty said with a big yawn. Ash sat down and his mother put a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Thanks, Mom." She just smiled at him. 

"So, Ash, what do you want to do today?" Ash looked thoughtful as he pondered how they could spent the day. "How 'bout we go see Professor Oak? You could see all the Pokemon. Or I guess we could go to the beach."

"Hmm, let's do both, we could swim first. My Pokemon need to get out for a little while anyway." Ash hadn't realized she might bring her Pokemon. "Misty which Pokemon did you bring?" Misty laughed. _Leave it to Ash to still get excited about Pokemon. He is still the same adorable guy. _Misty sighed. "I have Psyduck, Gyrados, Staryu, Corsola, Politoed, and Horsea." Ash looked at her, "Haven't you caught any new Pokemon?" She smiled at his question, "Yes, but there are too many to name, I brought these ones because you know all of them." Ash looked at her funny, "Why didn't you bring some new ones too? I would've liked to see them, also." Misty expressed more amusement at Ash, "Ash, you know you can always visit me at the gym." Ash smiled widely and said, "Duh, you're right Mist. I dunno what I was thinking. It's not like this is the last time I'm gonna see ya. But still let's not let three years pass without seeing each other. Agreed?" She beamed, "Agreed! What is life without you?" Ash got confused, "Uh, okay."

They headed to Pallet Beach. It was a beautiful almost enchanting sunny day. Perfect for swimming and catching up on the past few years. They walked in silence just enjoying each others company. When they arrived Misty gasped she had forgotten how charming it was here. The clear blue water. The slight breeze, the water Pokemon swimming peacefully. She left out a joyous sigh. _It sure is good to be back here. Where I left my heart_. Misty took off her flip flops and shirt and ran into the waves they crashed against her as she laughed contently. Ash smiled at her happiness, he sure missed his good friend. She was always so sweet to him and they got along so well. She was actually quite stunning in her white bikini. He admired her beauty and her wet hair that was hanging in her face as she had just come up from under the water. She flipped her head and Ash sighed to himself. _I have some weird kinda feeling. What is going on?_ He took off his shoes and his shirt and joined her in the water.

Misty looked as Ash entered the water. She was just staring, she honestly couldn't tear her eyes away. He just looked so grown up and so handsome. He had always, always been adorable. She watched him as he went underwater and then come up for air. She watched the beads of water slide down his chest. She sighed a little too loudly. Ash looked at her and tilted his head_. She's looking at me funny. _"What?" He questioned her. She snapped out of it and sighed once again, "Oh, it's nothing."

She decided to try and get her mind off of matter of her heart or at least try. "So Ash, how's...your life been all this time? Have you dated anyone?" Ash got a little flushed and acted extra shy, as he quietly answered her. "Actually not really." Misty was kinda surprised at this. "But how come?" Ash responded "Well I am either traveling which wouldn't really be realistic to date a someone if I was leaving anyway or just here in Pallet and if you haven't noticed. This town is so small there aren't hardly any girls hardly for me to date anyway." He stopped for a second then he turned her question on her, "What about you? Have you dated anyone?" Misty got so quiet you could here crickets chirping or a pen drop. Ash was wondering what was taking so long till she finally spoke. "Well actually I'm have never even been kissed." Ash was completely shocked, "What? But you're 21! How come you haven't been kissed yet?" Misty was taken aback at that a little, "To tell you the truth Ash, I'm saving my lips for a certain person that I wanna be kissed by," _And it's you _she thought to herself. "OK?" 

__

Great now I'll never win that bet! What am I gonna do now? "Who?" Ash asked her, "You can tell your best friend." Misty sighed frustrated, "I can't tell **_you_**." _Can't tell me? Why can't she tell me of all people. She doesn't make sense. My head hurts. _Ash thought. 

He decided it better to drop it and they continued to swim for a while. MIsty was swimming with her Pokemon as was Ash with his. Ash was doing some thinking. _Why can't she tell me that? This is just plain driving me nuts. _Misty was doing some thinking too. _Ash if only I could tell ya. But you clearly don't feel that way about me. I just can't bear to kiss anyone but you. Someday hopefully it'll happen. _

Professor Oak was talking to Tracey when Ash and Misty walked in. Misty went over to Tracey to say hi because it had been so long. "Hey Tracey, what ya been up to?" Tracey answered, "Same as always even after all these years actually. Just sketching Pokemon, watching Pokemon and helping the Professor." Ash figured he'd talk to Tracey for advise later seeing as how Misty was here. They went outside and helped the Professor and Tracey feed all the Pokemon. She watched Ash with the Pokemon. He's so natural with them, he must've been born to be a trainer. She loved watching how gentle and kind he was with them. Right now he was petting a Rapidash. _Lucky Pokemon. _Misty thought. He looked up at her and grinned. _That is the cutest grin and those are the friendliest eyes I have ever seen in all my 21 years._

Ash got an idea as to how and maybe warm Misty up so that he could ask her on a date for the bet. "Misty you wanna see how Pallet town night life is like? We could go to the local bar?" _Ash hangs out in a bar? _"Sure, Ash sounds fun." _I guess, I hope I don't get hit on by sleaze balls. What am I thinking? I'll be with Ash so how could anyone hit on me if they think I'm with someone._ "We need to get back to your house soon, so I can get ready." _Maybe if I dress kinda sexy, he'll take notice? _

Misty was upstairs getting ready and Ash was getting impatient. _Why do females always take so long?_ Just then he heard her bounce down the stairs. she seemed to have a spring in her step for some unknown reason. "Why are you so hyper?" She just smiled and said simply, "Cause I get to spend time with **_you_**." He smiled at her. _She's such a great friend. _Of course Ash didn't notice the way she stressed the you part. He gazed at her appreciatively. _She looks quite attractive in that green dress. It makes her eyes look kinda greenish-blue. She's gonna make some lucky guy happy one day. _"You look pretty Mist." She beamed, _Wow, a complement from Ash Ketchum. _"Thanks Ash, that's so sweet. You look handsome." _You always do. _Ash was opening the door, "Shall we?" Misty smiled for the hundredth time that day, "Lead the way."

****

To be continued...

Reviews are welcome and any ideas for the story.

angela75nov@yahoo.com


	3. Enter Brock

**__**

The Bet

By Totodile

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

_ _

Summary: When Gary bets Ash that he can't get a kiss from Misty, what will Ash do? Will he accept the bet? And what happens if he does get the kiss?

Ages: Misty 21, Ash 19, Gary 19, Brock 24, Tracey 22

Chapter 3 - Enter Brock

Brock was driving toward Pallet he should arrived by night fall. It had been so long since he'd seen Ash and Misty. _I suppose I'll see Tracey too. I wonder what they look like after all this time. I wonder if Ash still wears that hat all the time. I wonder how Pikachu is. I wonder too much. This is gonna be a long drive. _Brock was admiring the scenery as he drove. Trees lines the road on both sides.

Meanwhile Tracey was talking to Gary about Ash and Misty. "So you bet him that? You are totally clueless aren't you? Do you honestly think you are gonna win?" Gary was a little taken aback by that comment, "And why wouldn't I? It's not like she likes him or something." Tracey burst out laughing, "How would you know anyway Gary? Did you travel with them? " Gary was getting irritated, "No but what does that have to do with anything?" Tracey snorted at Gary and said, ""Man, she's head over heels for Ash! I can't believe you didn't know." Tracey continues to chuckle at Gary's stupidity. "Oh man," Then quietly Gary begins to smile. _I never said I wouldn't interfere with the bet. In fact I can do whatever I want there are no conditions on my end of the deal. _Gary got an mischievous smile. "What?" Tracey said. "Oh it's nothing." Gary snickered.

Brock just drove into the Ketchum driveway and walked to the door. He couldn't wait to see his old friends. He knocked and Mrs. Ketchum answered the door. "How may I help you?" Mrs. Ketchum didn't recognize him. He cleared his throat and said, "Mrs. Ketchum you honestly don't know who I am?" She looked closer it was kinda dark out. _The eyeless wonder, _she thought. "Oh hi Brock! Sorry, Ash isn't here." Brock got a little upset. _He knew I was coming. _"Where is he, do you know?" _For Ash's sake she better. I better not drive all this way for nothing. _"Yes, he took Misty out to the Pallet Bar." Brock sighed, _the Pallet Bar, just how small is Pallet? Only one bar. I'd still be a virgin if I lived here! _"So where is this bar?" Delia told him the directions. He got back in his car and tried to find the bar.

Ash was driving to the Pallet Bar with Misty. _I can't believe what I've gotten my self into! How can I do this to my best friend? I'm a pig! I'm as bad as Gary. Besides like I even have a chance and I quote what she said today 'saving my lips.' I wonder who is so special she'd wait 21 years or more to kiss them? Whatever. I need to talk to Gary. Maybe I can still get out of this. What am I thinking? I can't do that, Gary would hold it over my head for the rest of my life. I feel kinda bad if I try and kiss her I'll be spoiling her lips cause she wants to 'save' them. I always knew she was into all that romantic crap but I never knew she was so serious about something like a kiss. I can't take this guilt it's gonna eat me alive! Damn you for this Gary Oak!!! If it wasn't for you I might be able to relax and just have fun!!_

Misty looked over at Ash while he was driving and noticed how serious he looked, it almost looked painful. _He must be thinking really hard. _She chuckled to herself. _Ash is so funny! I hope he's gonna be okay. _"Ash why do you look so serious? Are you okay?" He lost his current train of thought, "I was just watching the road." _Whatever, _Misty thought. _What are you trying to hide Ash Ketchum? I can read you like a book. _"You sure?" Ash was starting to sweat he was nervous too much pressure, "Yeah."

They finally arrived at the bar. _I need a drink _thought Ash_. _They went up to the counter to order some drinks. "What'll it be Mist?" Ash asked her. "Beer." _Beer? Girls don't drink bear. She's still just one of the guys. _"Two beers please." They took their beers and went to the table. "Misty, could you please be my driver if I get smashed? I'm a little stressed out." _I knew something was bothering him!! But if he won't talk I can't make him. _"Sure Ash, I'll just nurse this beer." Ash smiled at her, _She didn't even question me. She's so understanding. _"Thanks, Mist, you are the greatest friend." _Ugh! Friend is that all I'll ever be to him. Oh well. _Misty sighed softly. "Ash can I ask you something?" 

"Shoot." _Please don't ask me what's wrong. _"Have you ever been kissed?" Ash sighed _Well that came out of no where_, "Yeah, Mist I have but there was, I don't know, no spark. They were meaningless." _I wondered if I did kiss him, if he would think it was meaningless? I sure hope not. Whoever he kissed doesn't know how lucky they are. I been wanting to kiss him since I was twelve and he was ten. Lucky. No fair. _Misty frowned. Ash saw her frown and thought, _now what does she have to frown for. Maybe this guy she wants to kiss so bad. Maybe she's tired of waiting? Maybe I have a shot? It's too early though. I need to warm her up some more first. I could just kill Gary. Too bad I'm not a murderer!! Oh well. _Ash stared at Misty's lips and accidentally tuned her out with his thoughts, _Those are nice lips, maybe it won't be as bad as I think. _"Don't you agree Ash?" Ash sighed, _Oh shit what am I agreeing too? _"Yes." Misty got excited, "Great then let's go!" Misty dragged him out to the dance floor. "I never knew you liked this song. I glad we both like it." _What exactly had she been saying to me? Great what ever it is I hope it doesn't make me screw up in the future! I need advise bad. I'll have to get away from her for awhile tomorrow. _(a/n: All Ash missed was "This is a great song to dance to,")

Brock finally found the bar. _That's the last time I get directions from Delia. This bar is not that hard to find but she sent me to a Empty Lot. Maybe she was drunk? _Brock headed inside. He saw a cute girl sitting in the corner at a table by herself. _I have to. She's so beautiful. _"Is this seat empty?" The girl snapped at him, "Yes," she was very irritated, "and mine will be too if you sit down." She wasn't even looking at him. _Why is she so determined she doesn't like me, if she won't even look at me? I'll try again. _"If I could see you naked, I'd die happy" She was pissed now _is this idiot serious?_, "Yeah, but if I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing." _Ouch! That hurt! _

"Hey Brock I see you found Misty." Ash had been in the bathroom. *Brock sweatdropped* and said, "Hi, Misty, I didn't recognize you." Misty laughed, _leave it to Brock to actually think that crap works. _"It's okay. But one more and you wouldn't been a Brock pancake!!" Brock laughed nervously. "Got ya." Ash wondered _what did I miss? _"Did I miss something?" Ash asked curiously. "Brock was trying to pick me up." Ash fell over laughing his butt off. A tear rolled down his cheek. Misty got pissed at this. "Why is that so funny? You think nobody wants to pick me up?" *Ash sweatdropped* and said, "Chill I'm laughing at Brock, did he use a pick up line?" Misty smiled, "Yes, but I know all the comebacks." She grinned. Brock didn't get why his love life is always the butt of everyone's jokes. _What did I do wrong?_

They hung out together till late in the evening. Ash was plastered. Brock helped her carry him to the car. Oh the way home Ash was quiet. He had passed out. Misty had to drag him from the car to his room. She took his shoes off and tucked him in. She kissed him on the forehead and said, "Goodnight Ash, sweet dreams." Ash mumbled, "Bet kiss." Misty wondered what that was about. _Probably nothing. Maybe one of the girls he kissed was named Beth?_

****

To be continued...

Reviews are welcome and any ideas for the story.

angela75nov@yahoo.com


	4. All Kinds of Advise

**__**

The Bet

By Totodile

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

_ ****_

Summary: When Gary bets Ash that he can't get a kiss from Misty, what will Ash do? Will he accept the bet? And what happens if he does get the kiss?

Ages: Misty 21, Ash 19, Gary 19, Brock 24, Tracey 22

Chapter 4 - All Kinds of Advise

Ash woke up early he had alot on his mind. I need to talk to Brock. He got up and grabbed a towel out of the closet and headed toward the bathroom in his boxers. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and there was Misty in her nightgown. Ash turned three shades red each darker than the last. He was too busy being embarrassed to notice how she was dressed at the moment. "Sorry Mist, I need a shower." Misty smiled, "It's ok Ash, I'm done already." She of course took advantage of the opportunity to admire his body. _Lord have mercy forgive me for I want to sin! _She thought. He was breathing funny because he was embarrassed. Misty smiled to herself. _Still shy as a baby Pidgey. _"Misty you can move now." Now Misty was the one who got embarrassed. "Oh ya, uh...sorry." She walked down the hall fanning herself with a magazine. _Need to cool off, calm down. _Her heart was racing a mile a minute. 

__

Geez I wonder why she was all flustered? Whatever, maybe its the heat. Little did he know it wasn't from the weather. Ash took his shower and headed down the hall to his room. Misty was just coming out of hers and ran into him in nothing but a towel. "We gotta stop meeting like this," chuckled Misty. _What's he trying to give me a heart attack. Ya right. He's so oblivious to how he affects me. Clueless. _Misty was in a robe and walked off to the shower. Ash hurried and got dressed so she would still hopefully be in the shower when he left. He lucked out. He walked over to the Pallet Motel to get some advise. 

Brock stirred it had been a long night. _I can't believe I didn't recognize Misty. Ash is so clueless. He should've seen the way she was looking at him all night. Of course he was totally wasted for a good part of the night. Man if I was him. I'd go for it, she's clearly interested. _Suddenly there was a knock. _Why so early? It can't be Ash after last night he'll probably sleep till three and Misty's no better. Maybe it's Tracey or Gary. _"Coming." He opened the door and there was Ash up before 9a what a shock. "Since when are you up this early. Especially since you must have a hang over." Ash laughed, "I don't know why but I don't have one." Brock then asked, "So what is it? You must be here for a reason this early." Ash sighed heavily, "Well it all started when Gary found out Misty was coming......" Ash told Brock all about the bet with Gary.

"You need to back out of this! You can't do that to her." Ash was taken aback he didn't expect this reaction. "Brock chill it's only a kiss, if she doesn't like it. We will still be friends." Brock was the one sighing now, "Look Ash you don't understand you don't realize something." Ash was now totally lost. "What are you talking about?" Brock gave up. _It's really not my place to interfere besides she obviously doesn't want him to know or she would've told him already. _"Nothing, nevermind. So what do you want from me?" _I'm not taking the picture or video camera or whatever!! _

"I need to know how to win her over. How to make her want to kiss me." To this Brock was thinking, _And I need to kill you._ _OPEN YOUR EYES IDIOT. SHE ALREADY DOES. IT'S WRITTEN ALL OVER HER FACE! It has been since you were ten years old. _Brock was screaming on the inside. He could already feel the guilt. _I don't think Ash loves her like she loves him. But what can I do? He's got me against the wall here. _"Just be yourself man." _Brock should take his own advise, _thought Ash. "You know she already likes you just the way you are." Ash sighed, "Yeah as a friend. I need her to like me just a little more than that so I can kiss her and get Gary off my back." Brock didn't really know what to say to that. _How can he be so blind to the truth? Right, he's Ash. Ha I answered my own question. _

"Look Ash I'm 24 and all I've had are flings. No one seems to want to even get serious with me. Not to be blunt but you are asking the wrong person. Why don't you ask your mom? Get a woman's perspective on it?" _Maybe Brock is right. _"Okay, but do you think, maybe you could get Misty outta the house so I can?" Brock smiled, "No, Problem." _Wake up and realize fool before it's too late and she gives up on you._ Ash left but he went to the Professor's to give Brock time and Brock was gonna call him when he was heading out with Misty.

Misty got out of the shower and went down for breakfast. _Hmmm. where's Ash? _Suddenly the phone began to ring. _Better get it I think Mrs. Ketchum is asleep still. _"Hello," An image of Brock popped on the screen. "Ash came by and he has a bunch of errands to run wanna spend the day with you're old pal Brock?" Misty smiled, "Sure, it'll be nice to catch up on what's going on with you." Brock responded, "Great! I'll see you in an hour."

Ash walked toward the Professors. _What in the world was Brock trying to get at? He was making my brain hurt a little. I can't figure it out. Whatever. I hope Tracey has better advise than Brock did or rather didn't. _He walked up the driveway to the door. Luckily Tracey answered and Gary didn't seem to be anywhere near by. "Hey Ash, kinda early for you to be up." Ash informed Tracey of his situation. "I know Gary told me already." was Tracey's response. Ash looked hopeful, "Well can you give me some advise?" Tracey began, "Just offer to sketch her." Ash was irritated at this, "I'm not you." Tracey pondered what to say next, "Sing her a song." Ash's excuse for this was, "I cannot sing, were you there when Lapras was scared?" _Oh that's right,_ remembered Tracey. "I know, learn to speak French, she likes that." Ash was really aggravated now, "I only have two weeks man!" Tracey gave up sick of Ash's excuses, "Go Ask Professor Oak." Ash sighed again. "Worth a try, I guess."

He walked into the research room the Professor had fallen asleep on the keyboard of his computer. Ash laughed to himself and nudged the old man. "Professor Oak" The Professor yawned his breathe reeked. _He must've fallen asleep in here. He looks like hell. _"What is it, Ash?" _It's too early for him to even be awake, something must be bothering him. _"Well I was wondering how you ask a girl out?" The Professor smiled. _Ah, young love, I remember oh so long ago........._ "Uh Professor?" _What huh, oh. _"Well Ash you need to get yourself a Promise Ring. You give it to her and promise to be hers forever." *Ash sweatdropped* _Guess I shouldn't of asked! _"Professor I'm not trying to get married! I just wanted...oh nevermind, I'll see you around. Bye Professor." The Professor went back to sleep on his keyboard. _Geez, I'm running out of options! _

Brock just called it was all clear to head back home. _I hope Mom has some useful advise instead of more useless waste of my time advise. Too bad I can't go to Misty. She'd be the perfect person to get advise from. But I can't ask her for advise and then turn around and use it on her. She'd catch on! _His mom was sitting at the kitchen table clipping coupons. "Honey, what is it?" _Am I so obvious? What am I thinking, this is my mother! Oh my...what is on her RING finger? _Ash suddenly forgot that he needed girl advise. "Uh, Mom what's that ring?" She replied to his horror, "A Promise ring." _Oh my god! She's gonna marry Professor Oak! EWWW! _"Uh, Mom, why are you wearing a Promise ring?" She answered back, "Oh well when your father was alive, he gave it to me. When we were going steady in high school." Ash let out a huge sigh of relief. _Maybe Mom can give me some real advise here? _He began, "Hey Mom, how can I impress a girl?" Delia squealed with repressed joy. _He's interested in Misty. _Inside she was clapping childishly. "Well dear, you could take her for a nice walk in the moonlight, I always liked doing that with your father." _Grandchildren!!! _she was thinking to herself. Ash was thinking too but not that, _finally something I can actually do! _"Thanks, Mom." _Get her Ash, get him Misty!_

Meanwhile Brock and Misty were chatting away. _Poor girl, I'm gonna kill him if he hurts her. She's like a sister to me. I need to protect her. But there's no way she would stay away from Ash. _"So Misty you got a boyfriend?" _Not yet, _she thought."No." _Here goes, _"Misty, do you like anyone, anyone I know? " _Eck! Does he know? Deny, deny! I must deny! _"A...I mean no." _Whoa, slip of the tongue. Good going Misty! You're supposed to deny. _Misty was thinking to herself. Brock wasn't buying it, he could see right through it! "Come out with it!" _He knows? I never told a soul. _"What are you talking about? There's nobody." Brock looked at her and got really serious, "You started to say something, something that starts with an A....like Ash. You were staring at him all night at the bar. I'm not blind. I can see. Quite denying it already, it's too obvious unless your Ash that is." Misty gave up, "Fine, but he doesn't feel the same and if you utter one single word to him about this, let's just say you won't have to worry about getting anyone pregnant!" *Brock sweatdropped.* "Loud and clear general Misty." She gave him an evil look, "I'm not joking! I'll do it. Do you understand?" *Brock sweatdropped again.* "Yes. Perfectly." He was pretty scared she looked like a mad women. _Guess I won't worry about her. She can handle herself. _But of course he wasn't realizing there's a weakness when it comes to Ash. 

She arrived home in time for dinner with Ash and Mrs. Ketchum. Brock went to his motel to sleep. He said he got up too early. They all ate in awkward silence till Mrs. Ketchum spoke up. "Let's watch a movie." Ash and Misty sat together. Mrs. Ketchum snuck out of the room. _Goodnight kids. _Misty laid her head on Ash's shoulder, she was getting sleepy. _Her hair smells nice. Her skin is so soft. I think I'm kinda looking forward to kissing her. Who knows what'll happen? _He carried her limp sleeping form to her room and removed her shoes and tucked her in. On impulse he kissed her cheek. She smiled in her sleep. _She looks so peaceful and content. _Of course he doesn't know that is because she dreamed of his kiss. On the lips that is.

**__**

To be continued...

Reviews are welcome and any ideas for the story.

angela75nov@yahoo.com


	5. Spending Time With Misty

**__**

The Bet

By Totodile

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

_ ****_

Summary: When Gary bets Ash that he can't get a kiss from Misty, what will Ash do? Will he accept the bet? And what happens if he does get the kiss?

Ages: Misty 21, Ash 19, Gary 19, Brock 24, Tracey 22

Chapter 5 - Spending Time With Misty

Today was special in Pallet, there's a small traveling carnival in town. Ash is going to take Misty, he's decided. Ash was in a good mood. He was chipper and carefree. _I gonna spend the whole day with Misty. She'll warm up to me. I just turn up the Ketchum charm and flirt a little. _This is not your typical Ash but he had spent alot of time around Gary and Brock. Besides he was alot milder about it than they were. Ash did his typical morning routine and then went down to breakfast. "Good morning, Mom! Misty still asleep?" Mrs. Ketchum smiled, "Good Morning. Misty had to go buy some Pokemon food for her Pokemon. She was getting low. She'll be back shortly. You know it is noon." *Ash sweatdropped* "I was tired." Delia laughed, "It's okay, I was just being informative." 

"I'm gonna take her to that carnival. It'll be fun." Mrs. Ketchum smiled, "That sounds fun, honey. I think she'll like it." Ash was eating his cereal as Misty walked in. "so you're finally up. Good I was getting bored." He swallowed his cereal and said, "Misty, do you wanna go to the carnival?" She didn't know what he was talking about, "What carnival?" Ash explained, "Every year Pallet has a carnival to celebrate, it's because the Professor put Pallet on the map." Misty smiled. "I'd love too especially with you Ash." Ash didn't catch that. "Great let's go." 

Misty exhaled it was so beautiful out today. _This day is so perfect. It's beautiful summer day and I get to spend it with Ash. We always used to have fun. _They were walking by the cheapskates when Ash saw a stuffed Wooper. He walked over and played the game. You had to hit the target with a gun until the target fell. It was a moving target. After about fifteen tries he handed Misty the Wooper. _He's almost acting like this is some sorta date. I wish. This is the cutest stuffed Pokemon I've ever seem. Ash is so sweet. _She hugged it close to her. "What do we do now?" _She's happy this is working. This was a good idea. Plus I'm having alot of fun. _"Let's walk around and see what there is this year." 

Meanwhile Gary was at the Carnival too when he saw how well things seemed to be going. He looked at Misty. _I never noticed till Tracey told me but it's so obvious now. She's smitten with Ketchum. I'll just see about that. Gary was cooking up something. I can't lose to him again. Johto was bad enough. _He walked up to them. "Well who is this you're with Ketchum? I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Ash was suddenly not as happy. "Gary I told you Misty was coming to visit." Gary smirked, "But you failed to mention she's your girlfriend!" Ash was getting mad at Gary, "She's not my girlfriend." Ash said this calmly and simply. _I don't like hearing that, _thought Misty. _It hurts a little but it's not his fault. He just doesn't know that's all. _Gary looked at Misty, he was making her uneasy somehow. _I feel like some kind of dessert, the way he's looking at me. Talk about creepy. _"Well in that case Misty, can I talk to you alone for a minute without Ashy-boy here?" Ash didn't like what he was hearing. _Is he trying to sabotage this bet? _"She doesn't need to talk to you. She's here with me." Ash sounded a little proud of that fact. Gary ignored Ash, "Misty, can I talk to you alone?" Misty shook her head, "No, I don't want to talk to you. Your Ash's friend not mine and personally I don't care for the way you treat him still. You guys supposedly are friends now and you are still giving off this arrogant attitude and frankly. It turns my stomach. Besides you interrupting our good time. Why don't you go bug your fan club?" _Go Misty _thought Ash. _She was politely rude if that's possible. She has a certain way about her. _Gary didn't appreciate the brush off and was now set on getting some anonymous revenge somehow. _I'll show her nobody turns down Gary Oak! _

"I can't believe he was trying to steal you away from me. Thanks for brushing him off so nicely." Misty beamed and said, "Sure...we're you jealous?" Ash was quick to respond a little too quick, "No..." _Hmmm, _Misty thought, _I wonder why he's acting kinda different toward me? It's probably nothing. Once again I make a Mountain out of a Molehill. _They had spent all day at the carnival and it was getting dark. "Guess we should head home." Says Ash. "Yeah guess so." Suddenly Misty noticed something. The sign said:

Never Before Seen Baby Pokemon

Most Unusual Eevee with Two Heads

Freakiest Birth Defect You Ever Saw

"Look Ash, I hope it's not a real Pokemon poor thing being put on display like that." They walked over, "Well let's go look at it and see." Ash paid the man for the exhibit. They walked in and it tore at Misty's heart the poor thing was tied to the wall on a very short chain it couldn't even move hardly. "This is awful." It sadden Misty to see the poor Pokemon who couldn't help that it had a birth defect that made it have two heads, it looked a little weird but it was still cute. Ash got an idea. "We gotta save it, they are almost closed and we are the only ones in here right now." _Ash you always seem to know what to do. _Ash used Bayleaf to cut it free with razor leaf then pick it up with its vines. Ash handed the scared little baby to Misty. She put it in a Pokeball so that they could sneaked it out unnoticed.

When they finally got back to Ash's they let it out. Pikachu came over to sniff it. "Hey Pikachu can you find out what happened to the poor little Eevee?" Pikachu sympathized with the baby Pokemon and talked to it for a few minutes. "It says that that man running the exhibit Poke-napped it from the Viridian forest where it's family is." 

"Let's return it tomorrow Ash." Ash agreed, "Yeah, and we can have Brock came too, he's good with baby Pokemon." The Eevee curled up in Misty's lap and went to sleep. Somehow it could sense that she was kind hearted. They went to their separate rooms and fell asleep.

They got up early the next morning to return the baby. Ash was actually up first and after he showered and got ready in his room. He headed for Misty's room and opened the door without thinking, "Let's get gooo...uhhh sorry." He quickly closed the door. Misty was beet red Ash just saw her without a shirt on. _Just when you think he can use his brain. Then again maybe he'll think about me. _She laughed she really didn't care but only because it was Ash. Ash on the other hand was panicking. _Good going genius! She's probably pissed at you now. You're supposed to knock! Although let's just say I never though Misty looked that good. I think I may need another shower. _So Ash took a very cold shower. When he walked out, Misty scared him, "Ash, why'd you take two showers?" _Great I can't tell the truth, I'll have to make something up. _"Pikachu peed on my leg." Misty wasn't buying it. _Yeah right. _She touched his arm it was freezing cold. _So guess Ash needed a cold shower, maybe he is interested! YES! _"Okay Ash whatever you say." She smiled at him. _Oh my god, why isn't she beating me with her mallet? I just saw her.....anyway, she should be fiery and pissed right now. Maybe she just likes my discomfort. _Misty was checking Ash out again while she was at it. _No matter how many times I see him in just a towel. It always seems to affect me like this. _She ran her finger down his bare chest. "You know Ash you look cute right now." And she walked off leaving Ash standing there with his jaw on the floor. _Misty?_

****

To be continued...

Reviews are welcome and any ideas for the story.

angela75nov@yahoo.com


	6. Attempted Sabotage

**__**

The Bet

By Totodile

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

**__**

Summary: When Gary bets Ash that he can't get a kiss from Misty, what will Ash do? Will he accept the bet? And what happens if he does get the kiss?

Ages: Misty 21, Ash 19, Gary 19, Brock 24, Tracey 22, Todd 19

****

Chapter 6 - Attempted Sabotage

Misty was in high spirits as she had walked away from that god in a towel. _His body is a temple and I wanna worship him. _Misty laughed, "I sound like Brock." Ash was exiting his room now dressed in shorts and a t-shirt he questioned her, "How do you sound like Brock?" _Good thing I didn't say that other part out loud. _Misty thought, "Ash, I was just talking to myself." _Talking to herself? About what I wonder. _"About what?" _None of your business _Misty thought, "Nothing, don't worry yourself, it was nothing." _Hmmm. Is she hiding something from me? And why did she touch me like that when I was just in a towel. I wonder if someone bet her? Is that why Gary wanted to talk to her? I hope not. She was flirting for some reason. Maybe she just wants me to feel good about myself? Yeah that must be it. She was giving me an ego boost. _

Ash, Misty and Brock headed out and drove to the Viridian forest to return the sweet little Eevee. They talked and reminisced about the old days. It was a great morning as it got to be afternoon they headed back to the Ketchum residence for some lunch. Brock decided to cook for them and after everyone ate he left. Ash went upstairs to check on Pikachu.

Meanwhile Gary was calling Ash's house when Delia answered. "Is Misty there?" He asked. "Yeah just a minute." She left and soon returned. Misty walked over to the video phone and sighed heavily. "What do you want?" She said stressed the you with annoyance in her voice. "I wanna know if you will go out with me tonight, what do ya say beautiful?" Misty got irritated at him. _Give it up loser. _Misty thought to herself. "Not if you were the last loser on earth. Leave me ALONE!" Gary was pissed, "Come on give a guy a chance." Misty was frustrated, "I'm sorry but I already like someone and it's definitely not you!" Gary was raging, "It's Ash isn't it? What do you see in that loser?" Misty did not deny his accusation she simply replied, "Ash is no loser, Ash is a real man with a heart of gold. Unlike you, you are no better than scum from the sewer! Goodbye!" She hung up on him. 

Gary couldn't believe she had the nerve to hand up on him of all people. _Who does she think she is anyway? How can any girl resist me? _Suddenly Gary heard someone clearing their throat, "Cheating on me again I see, uh Gary?" A very pissed young women said calmly,. "Uh, no you see I'm just trying to sabotage a bet that I have with Ash." She glared at him and sent chills of fear down his spine, "That's no excuse! It's over!" She started to walk away from him, he yelled after her but it was too late. She was gone. _So much for my girlfriend. _He thought. _Oh well plenty of Magikarp in the sea as they say. _Gary shrugs. _Oh well she was just a good lay anyway. _And he laughs.

Misty got up from in front of the video phone her good mood ruined. Until Ash walked into the room. "Misty you okay?" She sighed, "Yes but that was Gary of all people. He was trying to ask me out. The funny thing is I could see a girl in the background. She looked like she was going to kill him" Ash laughed, "That would be his girlfriend or at least it was. They break up alot. Gary's not exactly loyal." Misty chuckled at this, "Once a pig always a pig. Poor girl." Ash grinned at her. _Don't look at me with those warm brown eyes. He drives me crazy and he's so unaware. _"So what shall we do today?" Misty smiled she had an idea. "I wanna go fishing." Ash smiled, "Good idea, we can swim too." Misty was upbeat, "Great let's go!"

They made there way to the Pallet Beach. "Brock left Mist but he says he gonna come back so we can all spent more time together at the end of the week. He had to head home because one of his sister's getting married." _A wedding, how romantic. _Misty sighed happily, "That would've been nice to attend but this is great too." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah, reminiscing isn't it?" She smiled again with memories of her youth, "Yes. You know about the bike." Ash looked at her funny, _we haven't talked of that since she got it back in Viridian the day we parted ways for a while. The first time we parted. It was better when she had returned. She was fun to have around despite her mallet. _"What about it?" Misty chickened out, "Oh nothing." Ash was not buying it, "Out with it." Misty sighed nervously, "Well that's not why I followed you-" Ash interrupted, "Then why did you?" _I can't tell the truth! _Misty lied to Ash well not totally she just left out the love part, "Because I wanted to be friends, you seemed like a nice enough guy." _Hmmm, _thought Ash, "Well I'm glad you did no matter what, I mean look how close we are. It's great." Misty smiled bitter sweetly thinking to herself, _except for the fact that you're not mine, _"Yeah" She replied. Ash looked at her closely, _there's seems to be something I dunno. I'm sensing she isn't telling me something important. _"Anything else you wanna tell me?" He asked. "No" she replied.

Gary was out drinking that night. "So I bet him that he couldn't get a kiss from her." Todd looked at Gary, "Why would you do such a thing?" Gary shrugged, "Just for my own amusement and some cash. I didn't count on the fact that she was in love with him all these years. And the idiot doesn't even know!" Todd was surprised, "She's in love with him. You gotta drop this bet! It's not right to toy with people's emotions." Gary however could careless, "Just go take some pictures of Pokemon and leave me alone!" Todd could not believe this. _I gotta get Ash to back out of the bet without giving away Misty's secret. Too late tonight I'll have to call him or stop by tomorrow. _

Misty and Ash had a great day together again and were now eating dinner with Delia. "You two are so cute together." She hinted. They didn't know how to respond to that so neither answered. Delia however continued trying to play matchmaker, "Why have you two never dated?" Ash and Misty both blushed red as a Magmar. Misty spoke up, "I dunno guess we never thought of it." Ash looked at her, _Oh my god is she interested? She didn't say she was against it. _Ash was speechless, he was really confused now. _What is going on? _Misty on the other hand was just trying to casually let Ash know that she was open to it. She didn't want to say something that would make him think that she wasn't interested. _I may not come right out and say 'I love you.' But I'm not gonna say something to make him think that I'm not interested in him, either._

She remember what she had uttered as a kid so many times, "_He's not my boyfriend and You must be crazy! Crazy is right never in a million years_" _What a total lie. I'm glad I didn't do that now. _She looked at Ash and winked. _Hmmm, _thought Ash. _Guess I can ask her out just not yet. But soon. I'm gonna win Gary! In your face. _

****

To be continued...

Reviews are welcome and any ideas for the story.

angela75nov@yahoo.com

a/n: Ideas are welcome, especially maybe a way for Gary to interfere more but don't post it on a review email me so that it wouldn't maybe give away part of the story. Thanks, Angela aka Totodile


	7. Warning!

**__**

The Bet

By Totodile

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

**__**

Summary: When Gary bets Ash that he can't get a kiss from Misty, what will Ash do? Will he accept the bet? And what happens if he does get the kiss?

Ages: Misty 21, Ash 19, Gary 19, Brock 24, Tracey 22, Todd 19

****

Chapter 7 - Warning!

Todd headed to Ash's so he could talk to him. Misty answered the door. "Well hi Todd, long time, no see." He smiled at her warmly. _She's such a nice girl. Ash is a lucky guy if he'd wake up and smell the coffee already. _"Is Ash here?" He asked. "Yeah, come on in, I'll go get him." She returned a few minutes later with a sleepy looking Ash. "Hi, Todd." Ash said with a yawn. Todd got a serious look, "Can we go for a walk man? I need to talk to you about something." Ash looked concerned for his friend, "Sure man, just let me get a cup of coffee to wake up." Ash walked off into the kitchen. Misty looked at Todd worried for him, "Anything, I can do?" He smiled at her, "No it's just guy stuff, but thanks for asking." He politely replied. 

Ash and Todd walked down a dirt road not far from Ash's house. "So what's on your mind man?" Todd sighed profoundly, "I heard about a certain bet and I think you should back out before someone gets hurt." Ash looked at him and replied lightheartedly, "It's only over a kiss, it's not like he bet me to bed her." Todd shook his head, "Man, I'm warning you, you gotta back out. There's more at stake than you are aware of." _Like that sweet girl's heart. _He went on so as to make Ash think, "What do you think she's gonna think if you kiss her? She'll think you have feelings for her." Ash looked at him and said, "Look I think I might have some kinda feelings for her, okay. So maybe I wanna kiss her anyway." Todd sighed, "Man in that case, you can back out and still kiss her." Ash just replied simply, "Thanks and all man, but Gary will never let me live it down if I go through with this." 

"Maybe Gary is using you for his own amusement. Think about it. They way he treats you isn't very friend like!" Ash was not convinced, "Gary's just Gary man. Everything is gonna be fine, you'll see. Hey, since you are here. When I do kiss her I have to have proof. Could you take the picture?" Todd looked at Ash coldly. "No." _I will have no part in crushing a sweet girl like Misty. _

Ash returned home. _Geez, Todd needs to chill, it's a harmless bet. What could happen? _He walked into the house where Misty was watching a soap opera and crying. "What's wrong?" Ash asked her his voice full of worry. She looked up at him and smiled, "Sorry I let this silly show get to me." Ash chuckled. _She's kinda cute. Crying at a TV show. She's such a little romantic. _"Good, I hate for ya to be upset." He replied sweetly. 

Ash and Misty were out in the back yard Misty was sunbathing and Ash was training with Pikachu and the other Pokemon. He looked at Misty in her bikini. _She has grown into quite a woman_._ She's so gorgeous. _Misty hair was down and she had sunglasses on. Her skin was shiny from sun tanning lotion. She rolled over and yelled at Ash. "Hey Ash, think you could rub some sun tan lotion on my back, please?" She gave him a pouting smile. "Sure" He couldn't resist that smile. _Her skin is so warm and soft. _Ash thought. _His hands are rough but in a soft sorta way. They feel good on my bare back. _Misty sighed happily. Ash smiled, _I don't mind this at all! _He thought.

They were now playing Frisbee, it was later in the afternoon.Pikachu threw it and Ash and Misty both went after it. "You are not getting it." Misty says this as she catches it. "Oh yeah!" Says Ash, "We will just see about that." Misty giggled and took off running. She was now wearing a t-shirt tied up in a knot and still in her bikini. Ash was in shorts and a tank top. It showed his chiseled arms. He caught up to her. "I'm gonna get it back!" She smiled and laughed, "Mmm Mmm" was her response and she kept running. Suddenly she tripped and fell backwards into Ash. He caught her and grabbed the Frisbee and ran for it. 

Delia looked out the kitchen window and smiled at the crazy youths. _Ah, young love. _She thought. _So sweet and innocent. _Ash and Misty were still running around and then Ash reached around her to get the Frisbee back because she had gotten it for the tenth time. His arms were wrapped around her and she tensed up a little. He felt her tense and released her. But not before he had got it and ran inside. She followed. "I won." Ash proclaimed proudly. _So did I, Ash, cause I was flirting! _"Big deal, I'll get you next time, Ketchum, next time." She said with a smile as she giggled again contentedly. "You're are silly Mist. You're alot of fun too" She beamed at this, "Thanks Ash, so are you, so are you!" She walked over and gave him a warm tight hug. He hugged her back willingly and with a big grin on his face. _I wanna kiss you more and more every day. _He thought. He mentally thanked Gary cause he would of never thought of Misty like this if it weren't for the bet. _I need to find someone to take the picture. But who? _Ash shrugged. _I can't wait to kiss Misty. I wonder if there will be chemistry._

Ash was laying on his bed listening to his favorite song on his headphones. Suddenly, Misty walked in and sat on him and began to tickle him. "Mercy, mercy." Ash yelled happily as he laughed and laughed. Tears of joy trailed down his face as she continued to tickle him. _I hope all this flirting works, _thought Misty. She finally stopped and Ash pinned her down to his bed in one quick movement. "I shall have my revenge." He chuckled and began to tickle her for his playful revenge. _That's what you get when you tickle me, Mist. _Ash thought.

Gary was sitting at home trying to come up with a good way to ruin the bet still. He suddenly remembered something Tracey had told him and looked up Trovita in the Phone Book, specifically the Trovita Gym. He picked up the phone to call someone, someone from Misty's past. Rudy was in the shower when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello" Gary grinned evilly. "You don't know me but....."

**__**

To be continued...

Reviews are welcome and any ideas for the story.

angela75nov@yahoo.com

a/n: Ideas are welcome, especially maybe a way for Gary to interfere more but don't post it on a review email me so that it wouldn't maybe give away part of the story. Thanks, Angela aka Totodile


	8. Misty Attempts To Kill Ash

**__**

The Bet

By Totodile

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

**__**

Summary: When Gary bets Ash that he can't get a kiss from Misty, what will Ash do? Will he accept the bet? And what happens if he does get the kiss?

Ages: Misty 21, Ash 19, Gary 19, Brock 24, Tracey 22, Todd 19, Rudy 23

****

Chapter 8 - Misty Attempts To Kill Ash

Gary was talking to Rudy still, "Look, when they were here in Trovita. It became clear to me that that girl is head over heals in love with Ash. And I respect her so much that I want her to be happy. She deserves it. She's great! And if you think for one minute that I'm gonna interfere with her finally being happy and getting what she wants. You are sadly mistaken. Why don't you just leave them alone and get yourself a life. Obviously if you just try to find ways to ruin Ash's life, you don't have one of your own. It's really quite sad. Grow up!" Rudy slammed down the phone. _Damn it! Everything I do fails! I will not give up!_

The next morning Misty was in the kitchen cooking. She wanted to surprise Ash. She took the breakfast up to his room on a tray and went to wake him. She looked at him as he slept so peacefully. _Ahhh, how adorable can he be? _She gently shook him to wake him up and sweetly said, "Ash, oh, Ash wake up." He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "What's this?" Ash asked. _I guess Mom made some breakfast and Misty brought it up here to me. _"I cooked you breakfast!" Misty said cheerily. *Ash sweatdropped* "YOU?" He sounded scared and looked nervous. Misty got irritated quickly. "Ash Ketchum, I did this just for you and your gonna eat it!" *Ash sweatdropped again* He was scared for his life. _If I eat her cooking, I'll DIE! _He thought in a panic as he broke into a cold sweat. "Please Misty I'll do anything, just don't make me eat that! What the hell is it anyway?" 

He looked at it closely it was purple, it looked like purple scrambled eggs? "Ash," Misty got out her Mallet and was holding it over her head as she said his name with a huge threat for his life in her voice. "You are gonna eat it! You are gonna tell me that it was good AND," she stressed, "You are gonna say thanks, Misty!" *Ash sweatdropped once again* "Okay! Chill out." Ash was very nervous as he took a bite of the scary disgusting looking stuff that Misty claims is breakfast and it was _good? But what the hell is it? _He smiled and felt like an idiot, "It's good Misty, I'm sorry but what is it, exactly?" She looked at him and could not resist to mess with him, "It's what's left of Psyduck!" Ash spit out his food, "I'm eating a Pokemon?" Misty fell onto the floor laughing, "You are so gullible! Like I would cook a Pokemon much less my own Pokemon!" She was crying it was so funny to her. "Ha ha very funny." Ash ate the rest of whatever it was and hope for the best as in hope he didn't die.

After Misty left Ash talked to Pikachu about his situation. "Eh, hey Pikachu, can I talk to you about something?" Pikachu answered, "Sure, what's on your mind?" Ash replied quietly, "Misty." Pikachu raised his eyebrows(a/n: I know Pikachu doesn't really have eyebrows.), "Ohhhhhh, I see." Pikachu winked. "Stop it!" Ash exclaimed. "Okay, okay, what about Misty?" Ash whispers, "I think I might like her." _The light bulb in his head is coming on. But it's still very dim, _Pikachu thought. "You might like her?" Ash says, "Well, I...I think so." Pikachu tilted his head, "Are you sure? You look confused." *Ash sweatdropped* "Well I am not completely sure, what if it's just yearning of a physical nature?" _Big words for Pikapi. _Pikachu snickered to himself. "Well you better be sure. You don't wanna..." _Oh ya that's a secret. _"Nevermind." Ash looked a little thoughtful, "Then again when she touched me the other day it was like a pleasant thundershock." Pikachu was trying not to laugh, "What did she do exactly?" Ash didn't wanna say he turned red, "Well I was coming out of the bathroom in a towel. She ran her finger down my chest slowly and told me and I quote 'You know Ash you look cute right now.' I shuddered with the electric feeling while she walked off." Pikachu jaw was hanging open, "Misty did that? That doesn't sound like Misty." _Hmmm. _"If she did that I think she is at least physically attracted to you." Ash grinned, "Yeah." 

Pikachu walked over to Misty's room to look out the window and noticed a book. It was titled, 'How To Win Over A Moron: Flirting, Teasing and Generally Making The Wheels In His Head Turn.' Pikachu opened it to the first page, 'Chapter 1: Subtle Hints Don't Work On The Dense.' He began to read to himself, 'First of all, ask yourself why? Then if you still want him, read on. You have to be obvious in your flirting.....' Pikachu was reading for a while. 

Misty was downstairs helping Mrs. Ketchum, by doing the dishes for her since she had cooked breakfast. She was humming to herself and thinking. _I hope that stupid book I bought is right. _She continued humming. Ash was out back now mowing the lawn. Misty was admiring the **_view_**. He was all sweaty and he had taken his shirt off to wipe the sweat off of him. She had watched him dump a bottle of water on himself because of the summer heat. _Damn, _was all she could think. Mrs. Ketchum walked in and noticed her staring. _Guess she differently likes my Ash. _"You okay there dear?" asked Mrs. Ketchum. Misty jumped, "Yeah, uh I was just finishing up, I'll head to my room for a while now." She said this all run together. Mrs. Ketchum hardly understood her but before she could ask again, Misty had fled the room. 

Misty walked into her room and caught Pikachu reading her book. She laughed, "Pikachu you better not tell Ash." Pikachu smiled, "You know I won't I was just curious." Misty laughed. "Do you think that stuff will work?" Pikachu smiled and thought, _It already is working. _"Yes."

Ash was all hot outside mowing the lawn. _I can't wait till this is done so I can get back into the air conditioning. _He got a slit burn on his shoulders by the time he was done. He walked into the kitchen, "Mom, where's the stuff for burns?" Delia looked at her son, "Ouch, that looks a little painful. It's in the room Misty is staying in at the top of the closet." Ash smiled in discomfort because if his burn, "Thanks, Mom."

Ash headed upstairs where Misty was still talking to Pikachu. "So Pikachu, do you think he feels the same?" Pikachu was repling "Yes...well maybe. I dunno." Misty smiled, "It's okay, I'm gonna find out before I leave." Ash walked in, "I need something out of the closet." Misty hoped he didn't notice the book, she had just hid it in the closet. She stood there waiting. Finally he came out with a bottle of stuff. "I got quite a burn on my shoulders and Mom told me this burn stuff was in here." He smiled. Misty was sympathetic. "I can rub that on you if you like." Ash was nervous, "Only if you are gentle." Misty sighed, "Oh course." 

She rubbed it in very gently as not to hurt Ash's tender red skin. He relaxed at her touch and fell asleep on her bed. She left him there to rest, not having the heart to wake him. _He looks so angelic when he's sleeping. _She closed the door. _Goodnight, Ash._

Gary was still trying to plot his revenge of course, or at least trying to think of a way to mess up the bet. Tracey walked into the room. "Gary are you still holding Ash to that stupid bet?" Gary smiled evilly, "Of course cause Ashy-boy is gonna pay up. I refuse to lose." Tracey rolled his eyes and left the room, "And I'll also make sure Ketchum doesn't win, one way or another!" Tracey overheard this as he was leaving. _What a big mess. What a big jerk._

Rudy was disturbed by the call from Gary and decided to call Ash. "Pallet town, please." He asked the operator. "Ketchum residence." the operator replied, "I'll ring them for you." Mrs. Ketchum answered. "Hello." Rudy asked for Ash. "One minute." Ash came to the phone. His mom had found him sleeping in Misty's bed and raised her eyebrows. Ash answered the phone but he didn't recognize Rudy. "This is Rudy, the Trovita Island Gym Leader now do you remember?" Ash nodded and said, "So what did you need?" 

"I got a call from a guy named Gary Oak and he was telling me about a bet. He said that he wanted to know if I'd come to Pallet and try to hook up with Misty so he could win. He said Tracey told him about me and Misty." Ash was confused, "What about you and Misty?" _He never knew I asked her to stay I forgot, oh well might as well tell him, _Rudy thought. "I asked her to stay with me when she...you guys were here all those years ago. She chose to stay with you." Ash doesn't get it. "So anyway, Tracey had told Gary about it and that's evidently why Gary had got the idea to call me."

"So Gary is trying to ruin the bet by cheating. I'll show him I'm gonna win." Rudy was bothered by this, he didn't want to see Misty get hurt but he didn't have the heart to tell her the boy she wants so much had agreed to such a thing. _Poor Misty._

**__**

To be continued...

Reviews are welcome and any ideas for the story.

angela75nov@yahoo.com

a/n: Ideas are welcome, especially maybe a way for Gary to interfere more but don't post it on a review email me so that it wouldn't maybe give away part of the story. Thanks, Angela aka Totodile


	9. Ash Makes His Move

**__**

The Bet

By Totodile

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

**__**

Summary: When Gary bets Ash that he can't get a kiss from Misty, what will Ash do? Will he accept the bet? And what happens if he does get the kiss?

Ages: Misty 21, Ash 19, Gary 19, Brock 24, Tracey 22, Todd 19, Rudy 23

****

Chapter 9 - Ash Makes His Move

__

Gary is such a jerk trying to ruin this bet. I'll show him. He can't stop me from winning. _That's it no more stalling Ketchum, Today you ask her out tonight you take her on a 'romantic walk' and get that kiss. _Ash was feeling confident about his standing with Misty. Especially after his little talk with Pikachu. _Now who could I get to take the picture? _Ash is up early eager and ready to start the day. "Well Pikachu, today is the day! I'm gonna ask Misty out! I'm gonna kiss her tonight!" Pikachu grinned, "Go get her!" 

Ash heads down to breakfast, Misty is sleeping in today but his Mom is up. "Hey Mom, I'm going for it. I'm gonna ask Misty out!" Delia squeals with delight. "Oh honey, that makes me so happy. She's good for you and your good for her. Good luck." 

Ash plays a video game to kill time while he waits for sleeping beauty to wake up. _She must be really tired. She's taking forever! It's noon, already. That's it I'm gonna wake her up. _Ash walked upstairs. He slowly crept into her room and tip toed over to her bed. _I can't believe this is the same girl that used to get in my face as a kid and try to kill me with her mallet. _Ash chuckled. "Misty." He gently shook her. "Mist, wake up, Mist." She rolled onto her stomach still fast asleep. _This isn't working but if I am rude about it then that would screw up asking her out. Geez, wake up already. _"MISTY" Ash sorta yelled. "Wha...huh....what time is it?" She said groggily. "It's after noon already, get up I need to talk to you. It's important." She rubbed her eyes, "I need coffee first." She walked past him and went downstairs to get some coffee. Ash followed her and sat next to her. She looked at him curiously. "What Ash?"

__

She looks cute, her hair is a mess and her eyes are all heavy. She doesn't look like she wants to be awake. At least she's not snapping at me. Ash cleared his throat and nervously started. "Misty, I was just wondering something." She looked at him with inquisitiveness. "Well, what Ash? What is it?" _Why does he look so nervous? _"Misty I was wanting to know if you'd go out to dinner with me, tonight?" _Ash? Hmmm. This is a shock. Ash Ketchum is asking me out. What a minute, ASH KETCHUM IS ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE!!!! WOOHOO! _All of the sudden she grabbed him and hugged him forcefully. "You bet!" She answered him finally. Ash beamed. _Yes. This is working out great, so far. Good going Ketchum. You didn't chicken out for once in your life._

Misty's mind was running a mile a minute. _I've gotta get ready! Oh my god, I have to go get my hair done. Buy a dress. What a minute. _"Hey Ash where are we gonna go eat?" _I forgot to book reservations! Oh no. *_Ash sweatdropped* "It's gonna be a surprise." Misty sighed, "Well do I need to dress up?" Ash smiled, "Yup." Misty grinned, "Great." _So I do need to buy a dress. _"I have to go now, Ash. I have a lot to do to get ready." 

Ash started calling the few Restaurants in Pallet that were upscale. He couldn't get a reservation at any of them. _I gotta talk to Brock, he knows about this stuff. _

Ash called Brock up, "Hey man, I need some advise again." _Just great, _thought Brock. "About what exactly?" _Better not be about that bet. _"Well Brock-o I need to know if you know about any restaurants that are upscale. You know the kinda thing Misty would like. You see all the ones in Pallet are booked. We have a date tonight and I need a place to take her." Brock laughed, "Man you're screwed!!" *Ash sweatdropped* "What are you talking about?" Brock continued his laughter. "You have to book those kinda places WAY in advance." Ash looked down. _Great! Just great! Good going Ketchum. You messed it up already. _Brock noticed how Ash suddenly looked gloomy and felt some sympathy. _He sorta seems to really like her. _"Tell you what little buddy, I'll head in right now and cook up a romantic dinner for you two." Ash looked up and smiled, "Wow thanks, Brock."

Brock knew just the spot it was a romantic spot in the park in Pallet by the lake. Ash would surely impress Misty there. _Plus Ash said he wanted to take her for a romantic walk so they could easily do it there,_ thought Brock. _And if he hurts her I'll be there in Pallet if she needs to talk. _

Thank you so much Brock! You don't know how much you saved my butt! Ash was thinking. _Now who to take the picture or video. You know camera's have a flash so I think it's gonna have to be a video. _

Misty was in the best mood ever. She was so happy it was making people sick. She had found the perfect dress. She was going to get new shoes and have her hair down. _I just love to shop! _The sales clerk had looked at her funny. _She is way too happy, Humph. It's not fair,_ the clerk thought.Misty finally got back to the Ketchum residence. _I guess that book worked! I wish I had it years ago._

Mrs. Ketchum had been called by Brock and was starting to get things reading for Misty and Ash's first date. _Yes, one step closer to Grandchildren! This is great. My baby's in love and with a nice girl. I didn't like that other girl but he didn't seem serious with her anyway._

Ash is out buying a suit to impress Misty. _I hope she likes this one on me. It sure put a big enough dent in my wallet! I'm gonna owe Brock big after all this. I still don't have someone to record the kiss on video. Hmmm. What am I gonna do about that? I know._

Misty is finally done shopping and has gotten her hair done. She's hiding out in her room till it's time to go. I can't let him see me before the date. _I'm acting like this is my wedding. Well I have been waiting forever for Ash to ask me out so it IS special! Hopefully it does lead to a wedding. _Misty has hearts in her eyes and is daydreaming about her wedding to Ash. All of the sudden Pikachu walks in and see her and thinks, _Yup, she's got it BAD and I mean BAD. _Misty notices Pikachu finally and snaps back into reality. "Hey, Pikachu, whatcha up to?" Pikachu grins at her, "Looking for ketchup, I thought I forgot it in here when I was finishing that funny book of yours." Misty laughed at Pikachu, "You and ketchup." Pikachu looked at her funny, "What?" Misty just grinned "Nevermind."

The door bell rang it was Ash. Misty answered the door and Ash's mouth dropped. She was wearing a blue dress that hugged her trim little curvy figure. Ash was drooling like an idiot. _Wow_, he thought. He started to sweat. He stuttered as he tried to spit out a compliment, "Yoo... yooo... yoou.. llook ...beauty ...beautiful." Misty grinned. She looked him up and down slowly with a look on her face that scared him a little. _Wow, never thought he could get more good-looking._ "You're not so bad yourself there, handsome." _Good enough to eat, _she thought to herself and subconsciously lick her lips.

Meanwhile at a local bar, Gary had just plain given up. He was drowning in his failure by getting plastered as he felt sorry for himself. _I lost my girlfriend for nothing! I'm not even gonna win. Wait a minute, maybe I still have a chance. _And he laughed evilly. _That's the perfect way then nobody will have a girlfriend. _

****

To be continued...

Reviews are welcome and any ideas for the story.

angela75nov@yahoo.com


	10. The Date, The Walk, The Kiss

**__**

The Bet

By Totodile

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

**__**

Summary: When Gary bets Ash that he can't get a kiss from Misty, what will Ash do? Will he accept the bet? And what happens if he does get the kiss?

Ages: Misty 21, Ash 19, Gary 19, Brock 24, Tracey 22, Todd 19, Rudy 23

****

Chapter 10 - The Date, The Walk, The Kiss

Gary was walking down the road and just happened to see Ash and Misty. He was very drunk and walked over to them. "Misty, I gotta tell you something." He slurred. "I have to tell you about the, about the." He passed out on Ash's front lawn. Ash and Misty just left him there. "What is trying to say, Ash?" Ash shrugged. "Beats me," Ash lied. _That was close._

Ash and Misty walked to the romantic spot. Brock had showed Ash where it was already. As they walked Misty was thinking to herself. _Ash sure is sweet. This is gonna be the best day of my life. I'm gonna kiss him. I've waited long enough and this is a date. _She sighed contently. Ash was getting nervous, rather even more nervous. _I hope I don't chicken out. It should be easy she looks so beautiful but she did say she was 'saving her lips' for a certain person. And I doubt that's me. Lucky guy. I guess I...oh hell I'll lean in and if she's not interested surely she would push me away. I'll just go slow to give her plenty of time. I wonder what it'll be like to kiss someone I know so well? Someone that I like so much. Someone who is so beautiful. Someone who drives me insane. Someone who beat me up as a kid. Someone who....enough of that already. _

They walked over to a little white wicker table in a clearing by a small lake not far from Ash's house. Brock had put out two lit candles on the table and there was food covered so no bug Pokemon could mess with it. Misty sighed. _Wow, Ash went all out, for me? How sweet. Although I have a feeling he had help. _"Wow Ash I dunno what to say. It's so beautiful." There was even a little radio playing romantic French love songs. The food looked perfect almost too pretty to eat. But they ate in silence. occasionally gazing into one another's eyes. Ash had pulled out Misty's chair for her and she had blushed at him and grinned like a kid at a candy store.

"This sure is good!" Ash exclaimed. Misty gazed over at him. "So who helped you?" Ash smiled no fooling her, "Brock and Mom, all the restaurants were booked and I wanted to take you somewhere nice. Brock took pity on me." Misty laughed, "Good old Brock. Hope he finds somebody." Misty was thoughtful and she said, "So why'd you ask me out finally? You like me or something?" Ash smiled, "Maybe I do, got a problem?" She beamed, "No. I'm glad you asked. Took you long enough to get the hints." Ash almost choked on his food. _Hints? What hints? She never gave me any hints. Beside she had her heart set on somebody. Great, if I keep thinking like this I'll never kiss her!!! Quit thinking Ketchum and enjoy the night! _Ash was thinking so much he forgot that Misty said hints. "So Misty wanna go on a little walk?"

Meanwhile Gary woke up on Ash's front lawn. "How did I get here?" _Oh well better head home, I'll make sure she's not his girlfriend tomorrow. Oh my head. I need to quit drinking so much. It hurt so bad. Man! It feels like I was hit by a large semi! Oh the excruciating pain._

Brock and Mrs. Ketchum were talking about Ash and Misty. "It's about time those two got together, huh Mrs. Ketchum?" She smiled, "Yeah I'll finally have grandchildren, I been waiting forever!" Mrs. Ketchum is a little tipsy. She was celebrating Ash's date with some champagne and had too much. "Mrs. Ketchum you do realize he's only 19 there's plenty of time to start a family." Mrs. Ketchum looked at him, "Look I want grandchildren and I don't wanna be an old hag when they arrive!!! He's old enough!!!" She passed out. _She's been celebrating a little too much tonight. _Brock chuckled and covered her up with a blanket and let himself out.

"Hold it up, you're dropping it!" exclaimed Pikachu. "Look I'm trying my best! They is not gonna be any film left by the time he gets here! HE better hurry!" *Pikachu sweatdropped* "Bulbasaur, you were not supposed to turn it on yet!" *Bulbasaur sweatdropped* "Oh he, he just let me rewind it." A few minutes later. "There now tell me when you see them coming and I'll hit the record button." Pikachu was nervous. "Let me see that video camera for a minute. You idiot you had the lens cap on!" *Bulbasaur sweatdropped again* "Ah oops! Sorry I'm no cameraman!" 

Ash and Misty were getting to the spot that Ash had chose earlier that day for the kiss. So they were walking and all the sudden Ash stopped and turned around to face Misty.

"Hit record that's them!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Uh, which button was it again?" Pikachu smacked his paw against his forehead. "The BIG RED BUTTON, DUH! Bulbasaur just what kind of grass have you been eating?" Bulbasaur grinned widely. "Pokenip!" Pikachu sighed. "Oh lord, why me? Why me?" _This idiot is high as a kite that stuff is stronger than catnip I remember when I tried some I was acting funny for two whole days._

"Sure is pretty out tonight." Misty commented. Ash was quiet. He was still nervous especially now. "Uh, yeah." He said almost inaudible. Misty grinned at him. _He looks nervous for some reason. I think he might be thinking about kissing me maybe. I hope. Come on Ash. I'm right here waiting for you. Kiss me. _"Ash are you alright? You look kinda nervous." Ash was a little shaky, "I kinda am." Misty smiled sympathetically. "How come?" Ash sighed, "I can't tell you." Misty looked at him, "Relax, why not? Come on you can tell **_me_** anything, **_anything_** at all."

He started, "Well you see I...I...I wanna...." Ash paused for a long time. Misty was getting frustrated. "Yes." She encouraged him to continue. "I can't say, I just can't say. I wanna but I can't say it." 

"We are gonna be out of film by the time he does kiss her!" Pikachu exclaimed rather irritated. _Kiss her already. Come on idiot, kiss her! _Bulbasaur was swaying back and forth. "Look at all the pretty colors." Pikachu had had it. "Give me the damn camera." Pikachu had Ash's pokeballs with him. "Go Bayleaf, Bulba-stone-asaur return! Ok Bayleaf, you know what to do." Bayleaf looked at Pikachu. "Good thing you asked me to be backup. I knew Ash shouldn't of bought that Pokenip!" Pikachu agreed, "You said it!" Bulbasaur came back out of it's Pokeball, "Hey Babe leaf wanna go out with me?" He hiccupped. "Get back in your Pokeball Romeo!"

Ash was still stuttering and Misty was fed up she grabbed him and put her forehead to his and said, "Are you gonna kiss me already?" Ash was taken aback at this. _Misty! _He could feel her breath on him she was so close. to him. There lips were only an inch apart. His dark eyes showed the tortured dullness of disbelief. _She really wants to kiss me. She's so close her body is so warm. _Misty laughed nervously with anticipation waiting for Ash to make a move. She was excited but also getting aggravated with Ash. Ash still hesitated, "I thought you were saving your lips." He said this a little out of breath because of the closeness of her. It was intoxicating his senses. She sighed with her eagerness. "It's you silly." She said nervously, he was taking so long she was having doubts about whether he really wanted to kiss her to not. Finally frustrated she started to walk away.

With a sudden sense of urgency, Ash reached out and took a hold of her hand and pulled her back to him almost violently, holding her tightly, he finally leaned in and kissed her. A shudder passed through his entire body. Misty's wildly beating heart was the only sound audible. His tongue sent shivers of desire racing though her. Ash felt like he was gonna pass out from her slow almost drugging kisses. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime they broke apart and just stared at each other. "Wow." They both whispered to each other. 

Ash calmed down and looked at his watch, "We better head back, I guess, It's getting late." Misty had a burning desire, an aching need for another kiss, however. Standing on her tip toes, she touched her lips to his again. Crushing her into himself, Ash returned her kiss with force and an inner craving. He ran his hands up and down her back, shivers of delight followed his touch. Misty let out a soft moan of pleasure. Slowing Ash eased her to the ground still in a lip lock. "Oh, Ash." Misty said. 

Pikachu saw all this and then said, "Turn that thing off, you can't record that let's go!" Bulbasaur was back out of his Pokeball, "No fair!!" He exclaimed. "Come on Babe leaf honey!"

****

To be continued...

Reviews are welcome and any ideas for the story.

angela75nov@yahoo.com


	11. The Next Day

**__**

The Bet

By Totodile

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

**__**

Summary: When Gary bets Ash that he can't get a kiss from Misty, what will Ash do? Will he accept the bet? And what happens if he does get the kiss?

Ages: Misty 21, Ash 19, Gary 19, Brock 24, Tracey 22, Todd 19, Rudy 23

****

Chapter 11 - The Next Day

Ash and Misty never came home until the sun was coming up. They were both now sleeping in Ash's bed all cuddled up together. Pikachu was looking at them. _Isn't that cute? I think I'm gonna hurl. Way too much mush in the last 24 hours. I better check on Bulbasaur after what he said to Bayleaf last night. She slapped him with her vines into a tree and now he has a large lump on his head. _Pikachu threw out the rest of the Pokenip and went to check on Bulbasaur. "Oh my head, what exactly happened last night?" Pikachu sighed. "You had way too much Pokenip and wouldn't leave poor Bayleaf alone. She sent you hurling into a tree. You hit it head first."

Ash sighed might as well get this part over with. He walked the short distance to Gary's with a video tape in his hand. He had watched it for some reason it was at a bad angle until Pikachu yelled at Bulbasaur, then all the sudden it was fine. _I had to promise Pikachu that I wouldn't buy anymore Pokenip. _Ash chuckled as he thought this. 

He thought about the night before it couldn't have been more perfect and that was one hell of a kiss, or rather kisses. _But am I in love or just lust? Do I love Misty? Love, where did that come from? Better think of something else. _

Misty woke up to an empty bed. _Hmmm, wonder where Ash went? Oh well might as well get up. Yesterday was such a dream come true. _Sigh. _Oh Ash. You're the best. _She went to the kitchen. Mrs. Ketchum was still asleep on the couch_. I wonder why she didn't sleep in her room. Maybe she was waiting up for us? Yeah, probably she is a mother._

Gary was awake but just barely as the front door was being knocked on. Gary opened the door. "Hi Gary." Ash greeted. "Well look who finally decided to come visit, I thought you were dead. You must think I was dead." Ash rolled his eyes, "Sorry Mr. Sensitive didn't know you'd be crying. I don't like you like that man." Gary got mad. "That's not what I meant! You usually spend time with your friends." Gary spat at Ash. "Gary, I haven't seen Misty and Brock for three years. So of course I'm gonna spend all my time that they are here with them. I thought you'd be grown up enough to know something like that. Besides they are also my closest friends. Especially Misty."

Gary started laughing, "You mean you don't return that girl's feeling?" Ash looked puzzled. "What are you talking about? How would you know anything of what I feel for Misty? Mind your own business." Ash started smiling and continued to talk, "You are just mad cause I won the bet despite many attempts by yourself to sabotage it!" Under his breath Gary said, "Well I may not have won the bet but you won't be a winner when I'm done with you, Ketchum."

"What was that?" Ash thought he heard Gary mumbling something. "Nothing" Gary said with a laugh. "Well anyway, I need to be getting back to Mom and Misty. See ya later. And man I don't know what you did last night but don't come to my house drunk anymore." Gary suddenly remember waking up on Ash's lawn. _Worse things have happened when I was drunk, _thought Gary.

(Flashback) Gary woke up and stretched then a loud scream could be heard for miles. _Oh my God, I slept with her. I mean she's so ugly! _Gary was lying next to a much older, large woman. She lived at the Pallet mobile home park. (End flashback.) Gary shuddered with inner horror at the memories.

Ash arrived home and found Misty in the kitchen. _Please don't be cooking. _She looked like she was about to start cooking so Ash said quickly, "Hey Misty wanna go to the Pallet diner for breakfast? " She looked up at him. "Why are you so scared of my cooking?" Ash smiled nervously, "Well, you never even told what that stuff was for one and two as much a I care about you I value my life." _Aww, he cares. _Misty forgot about wanting to cook and they went to the diner. "So Ash, where were you this morning?" *Ash sweatdropped* and looked guilty. "Uh. I just went for a walk." Misty tilted her head, "Since when do you talk walks." Ash sighed, "I needed some fresh air to think." Misty froze, _Does he regret last night? _"Ash, you don't regret last night do you?" Ash answered quickly with sincerity, "I loved last night Misty. It was amazing. Don't you worry your pretty head with such nonsense. It was the best night of my life. In fact do you wanna go out again?" Misty beamed at this, "I feel the same way about last night and of course I wanna go out with you again." 

"I wonder why Mom was sleeping on the couch? Oh I called Brock he's gonna meet us for breakfast. It's the least I can do for all the trouble he went to so our night could be perfect." Misty didn't mind, "That's a great idea. Speak of the devil. There he is." Brock walked in and started hitting on one of the waitresses. "When will he learn?" Misty sighed as she watched Brock get slapped. He finally walked over and had a huge pink hand print on his face. "You'll never find somebody if you keep using those lines, Brock." Brock wasn't buying that. "Some women love them!" Misty laughed, "Ok name one, and I don't mean any drunk ones!" Brock smirked, "Well, uh..." Ash cut in, "This is a lost cause anyhow we invited you here to thank you Brock." Brock smiled, "Thanks man, but you guys were worth doing it for. You are both my best friends. So I guess that last night went well by the looks on your faces?" Misty smiled widely, "Yes it was so perfect, well except for someone's prolonged hesitation." Ash cleared his throat, "I was nervous. You made me nervous cause you are the one who told me you were saving your lips." Brock looked at Misty. "Saving your lips for what?" Misty laughed, "For the day Ash Ketchum finally wakes up and notices I'm alive of course! Course knowing Ash he thought it for someone else!" Brock laughed. "That's pretty funny." Ash doesn't see what's so funny, "And exactly why is this funny?" Misty answered, "It just takes you a while to get a hint Ash that's all."

After breakfast Brock had to get back to Pewter. Ash and Misty headed back to Ash's house. "So Ash what are we gonna do tonight?" Ash pondered, "I don't know what do you want to do?" Misty chuckled, "Well what is there to do in this sleepy town? No offense." Ash sighed, "Not much actually. We could drive over to Viridian." Misty smiled, "Yeah, let's do that and go dancing." Ash smiled, "That settles it."

Ash's Mom woke up and then remembered she got a little drunk last night. _I shouldn't get so excited about one date. I sure hope it turns into a serious relationship. They are just so perfect together. Misty can keep Ash from doing anything stupid. _

Gary was walking toward Ash's at the same time as Ash and Misty. "Hey Misty I got a video for you to watch!" Misty looked at him, "And why would I want to watch a video that you own." Ash was sweating. "Yeah man what are you doing? Come on Misty." Ash grabbed Misty and hurried into his house before big mouth Gary said anymore. "Ash why are you acting funny?" Ash shrugged, "I just didn't want him to bother us." Ash went back outside to confront Gary. "Just what are you trying to do?" Gary smiled evilly, "Why Ash do you care about her? AWWW. How sweet. Makes me sick! You know it's your fault I don't have a girlfriend." Ash laughed hardly, "It's your own fault. I know you called Misty and asked her out. She saw an angry girl in the background so I put two and two together. Now give me the video." Gary gave up for now, "Fine, better not let her find it." Ash was sick of Gary, "Obviously you are not a real friend everyone has been telling me but you just proved it with the way you were acting through this whole bet."

Ash walked back inside. Misty looked at him, "What's wrong Ash?" Ash was not in a good mood at the moment. "That Gary. We are not friends anymore!" Misty smiled, "Good for you Ash." She came over and kissed him and he forgot all about Gary. "Well I guess you two had a good time last night." His Mom said as she walked into the room. They both blushed and said, "Yeah."

_ ****_

To be continued...

Reviews are welcome and any ideas for the story.

angela75nov@yahoo.com


	12. Misty Finds Out

**__**

The Bet

By Totodile

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

**__**

Summary: When Gary bets Ash that he can't get a kiss from Misty, what will Ash do? Will he accept the bet? And what happens if he does get the kiss?

Ages: Misty 21, Ash 19, Gary 19, Brock 24, Tracey 22, Todd 19, Rudy 23

****

Chapter 12 - Misty Finds Out

Tracey wanted Misty to come over and see a sketch, he wanted to give it to her. He had drawn it in the Orange Islands, it was of her and Ash when they were getting along that is. He always figured they'd get together. _I'm glad they finally admitted there feelings. _He didn't know that they actually hadn't really admitted their feelings to each other at all. And now this was bugging Misty. _I wonder why Ash hasn't said he loves me? And I failed to tell him also. I mean I know I do but I'm afraid to be the first one to say it. I hope its not just physical on his part. But I'm beginning to wonder I mean why didn't he say he loved me yet? _Misty sighed. _God, I'm probably stressing for nothing. I mean we only went on one date so far. Yeah a date that ended up being very physical. Great here comes all the worry all over again. What if that was all Ash had wanted from me? Oh I'm being silly. I mean he did ask me out again so he must want more right? At least I sure as hell hope so. Cause if he doesn't I made the biggest mistake of my life last night when I gave myself to him wholly in the heat of the moment without thinking what the consequences could be._

Gary was now talking to Tracey. "So Ash won the bet?" Gary shrugged, "Yes, he won. He always wins. It's not fair. He gets the girl. He does better at Johto and Kanto. He wins the Orange League and the Hoenn League(a/n Let's assume here ok people.) Luck follows that guy around!!" Tracey laughed, "You sure are jealous, is that why you bet him to kiss Misty? Were you trying to ruin their friendship?" Gary thought for a minute, "I guess, I never counted on it working that's for sure. You should a seem the video it was passionate! Lucky jerk!"

"Is that all true?" came a sad voice. "Tell me is what you guys just said true? Did Ash bet about me and record the winning victory?" Tracey looked at her she was now a mess. The tears were non stop. "I'm sorry Misty but yes it is true." Tracey said sympathetically. Gary was laughing inside, _This is an even better way for her to find out! _"Where is this so called video?" She asked. _And does it have more than the kiss? And who was there watching when they....Oh my god....I was a show for some pervert! I'm gonna kill Ash! How could he do this to me? I love him so much. It was all a big act just so he could win a stupid bet._

Misty ran off crying, she went to a spot by the lake and sobbed to herself. Meanwhile Tracey called Ash, "Uh, Ash. Misty came over and well she sorta overheard me and Gary talking about the bet. She knows Ash. She looked awful. You gotta find her and make things right Ash." Ash was freaking out. _Oh no I'm such an idiot. How could I do this to such a sweet girl. I feel lower than low. I'm no better than Gary. I have to find her. I bet she is somewhere by water. Hmmm, I wonder. _

Ash found Misty, she couldn't hide from him. He knows her too well. _I should have went straight home. Now I have to face him. I can't take it! It hurts so bad!_ Ash began to speak to her. "Misty. I just want to say-" She cut him off, "What Ash? What do you wanna say? How could you?" She looked at him coldly. _What have I done. _Ash thought. Misty answered his thoughts with her next comments.

"Ash, I need to tell you exactly what you have done to me. First, I cannot believe after all the years we've been friends that you would except a bet like this and a bet about me! I mean I'm at least your friend or was. The reason that it hurts so bad Ash Ketchum is that all these years I've held a deep secret from you. You don't know. You never have known and I should of told you before this. Maybe then you wouldn't have agreed to something like this. At least I hope you wouldn't. You don't realize what you've done exactly do you. Well I'll tell you, Ash Ketchum. You just ripped my heart out Ash! That's what you did! I hope you know Ash Ketchum I'm leaving something behind right now, my heart won't be with me anymore! Cause you stole it from me! And if I can't have you, I don't need it so you just keep it Ash ok? Just keep it! Do you wanna know why? Huh, Ash Ketchum do you?" 

She was screaming and her voice was scratchy. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and her eyes were swollen from crying, "Because I love you! Don't talk, I know you don't feel the same! If you did you would have never done this! I just can't believe you of all people would do this. It hurts so bad too Ash! Cause you don't even know just how much I love you! Damn it! Don't you worry though cause you'll never have to see me again! But I'll always love you Ash. I have so long, for so long. I just can't help but love you. I just so disappointed in you Ash. I **_used _**to think so highly of you. Just keep my heart Ash I don't need it. It's too painful to keep anyway." She started to storm off. "Misty." Ash cried weakly, trouble and heart fallen with tremendous guilt. She whipped around and looked at him with sorrow like he had never seen before in her aqua eyes. "Don't, just don't Ash." And she walked away. 

__

Oh my god. She loves me. I ruined everything. I love her too. I never did tell her either and now she thinks I was just using her. Well I guess I sorta did. I'm such a jerk. I don't deserve her anyway. She is too good for a loser like me. I was so determined to win that I lost sight of what is really important to me. Misty. I never realized how much I care about her. It tears me up inside to see all that pain on her beautiful face. I have to make it right somehow I have to.

Misty was an utter mess she was going to pack but she was so depressed that she decided to just lock herself up in the guest room where she was staying. _Why does it have to hurt so much? Why would he do this? I used to think so much of him. But now that face brings nothing but pain. I can't believe I gave myself to him, too. That must have been a bonus for whoever got to watch that video. Oh my god! That would be Gary. Ewww! He saw us doing that? I hope not. I gotta find that video._

Misty went into Ash's room and began to throw his clothes everywhere as she searched through them. _Nothing in there. _Next she went to his closet and scattered everything in there all around his room as she did. Then finally in a box. She found a video labeled with her name. She put it in his VCR to watch it. _Thank god. It ends with only the kisses before we went to the ground and did 'other' things in the heat of the moment. If this was only for a kiss why did he let it go so far? Was it because of the physical or does he care? He doesn't care he made a bet. Why Ash? Why? I don't want to go. I want to forgive him and let him hold me but how can I? After this, how can I ever trust him like before?_

****

To be continued...

Reviews are welcome and any ideas for the story.

angela75nov@yahoo.com

__


	13. Despair and a Touch of Hope

**__**

The Bet

By Totodile

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

**__**

Summary: When Gary bets Ash that he can't get a kiss from Misty, what will Ash do? Will he accept the bet? And what happens if he does get the kiss?

Ages: Misty 21, Ash 19, Gary 19, Brock 24, Tracey 22, Todd 19, Rudy 23

****

Chapter 13 - Despair and a Touch of Hope

Ash has been moping around trying to figure out the best way to win Misty over. _I didn't mean for all this it to happen. I thought originally that I'd kiss her and that there would be nothing. We would laugh it off and go on with our lives. I never knew that I would feel like this. Now I've gone and messed up the best thing that ever happened to me because I was too blind to see what has always been right there in front of my face. Just waiting for me to notice her. Isn't that kinda what she said? I can't believe still that I wasn't using my head. I mean I hurt her so much. She looked so sad. I've never seen anyone look so pitiful in my whole life. _

I can't get her off my mind. And when we made love in the soft grass in the moonlight by the lake in a heat of passion. Oh God I never thought it could be like that. We are meant for each other. I have to fix this. I just have to. But how and what will I say? Will she even give me a chance? Will she here me out? Does she still love me? Ash remembered some of her words.

(Flashback) "Because I love you! Don't talk, I know you don't feel the same! If you did you would have never done this! I just can't believe you of all people would do this. It hurts so bad too Ash! Cause you don't even know just how much I love you! Damn it! Don't you worry though cause you'll never have to see me again! But I'll always love you Ash. I have so long, for so long. I just can't help but love you. I just so disappointed in you Ash. I **_used _**to think so highly of you. Just keep my heart Ash I don't need it. It's too painful to keep anyway."(end flashback)

__

'I'll always love you' that part stuck in his mind. _She still loves me. There is still hope. _Ash breathed a sigh of utter relief and thought of a plan of action.

Misty was still sulking around in a deep state of absolute depression and painful despair. _I still love him so much. I still want him so bad. But I can't have him now. He doesn't love me. _She shuddered at that thought. A glazed look of hopelessness and misery made its way across her saddened face. _I wish he felt the same, it would have been so good. The other night felt so, so right. But it was just a big joke. Stupid Misty, why do you think Ash Ketchum would care about you? He can get girls ten times prettier than you. _She punished herself for falling for his act. She felt so foolish. Her heart was so broken she felt it was beyond repair. _He just reached into my chest and took my heart and stomped all over it! I hate him, yet I can't hate him. I wish I could hate him I want to. I want to hate him but my foolish heart won't let me. Damn it! _She turned on the radio. It didn't help but she left it on to tune any noise that Ash or his Mom might make. She didn't even want to hear his feet in the hall or his door closing. She let out a sigh so loud it could wake up all of Kanto.

Meanwhile Ash heard the radio, you couldn't miss it. It was so loud! He went to tell his Mom that Misty wasn't in the best mood. His Mom was not home however so she couldn't hear the loud radio. _Why does she have to blare it so loud? I mean what is she trying to do, make me deaf? Poor girl, its my fault whatever she's going through is cause I'm a complete fool. _

A few hours later, Misty was still listening to the radio of course. When all of the sudden she had to clear her ears to realize what she just heard. "We have a dedication to a Misty Williams from an Ash Ketchum, Please listen to the song and then please come talk to me. We need to talk let me explain what an idiot I was. Please. So here it is 'Nobody Wants To Be Lonely' By Ricky Martin." 

The music began and she listened to every word. "**_There you are, in a darkened room and you're all alone looking out the window. Your heart is cold and lost the will to love like a broken arrow. Here I stand in the shadows. Come to me, come to me. Can't you see that Nobody wants to be lonely, Nobody wants to cry. My body's longing to hold you so bad it hurts inside. Time is precious and it's slipping away and I've been waiting for you all of my life. Nobody wants to be lonely so why, why don't you let me love you? _**

Can you hear my voice? Do you hear my song? It's a serenade. So your heart can find me. And suddenly your flying down the stairs into my arms, baby. Before I start going crazy. Run to me, run to me cause I'm dying. Nobody wants to be lonely, Nobody wants to cry. My body's longing to hold you so bad it hurts inside. Time is precious and it's slipping away and I've been waiting for you all of my life. Nobody wants to be lonely so why, why don't you let me love you? 

I want to feel you deeply. Just like the air you're breathing. I need you here in my life Don't walk away, don't walk away, don't walk away, don't walk away. No, no, no, no. Nobody wants to be lonely, Nobody wants to cry. Nobody wants to be lonely. I don't want to be lonely. Nobody wants to cry. I don't want to cry. My body's longing to hold you. I'm longing to hold you. So bad it hurts inside. Time is precious and it's slipping away and I've been waiting for you all of my life. Nobody wants to be lonely so why, why don't you let me love you? Why don't you let me love you? Why, oh why, why, why, why, why? Nobody wants to be lonely. I don't want to cry. Nobody wants to cry. My body's longing to hold you so bad it hurts inside. Nobody wants to be lonely. I don't want to be lonely. Nobody wants to cry."

Misty ran out of her room and there in the hallway was Ash. "Let's go talk." he said softly. She looked hopeful. _Does he love me? I sure hope so. _Ash was feeling a little better when he saw the look in her eyes. She was so full of longing. She didn't look like she wanted to stay mad. Ash hoped what he was seeing was how she was feeling for both their sakes. He took her hand and they went for a walk. To air the situation at hand and _hopefully make up and spend the rest of my life with her. _Ash thought.

****

To be continued...

Reviews are welcome and any ideas for the story.

angela75nov@yahoo.com

I do not own "Nobody Wants To Be Lonely."


	14. Short and Sappy : Final Chapter!

**__**

The Bet

By Totodile

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

**__**

Summary: When Gary bets Ash that he can't get a kiss from Misty, what will Ash do? Will he accept the bet? And what happens if he does get the kiss?

Ages: Misty 21, Ash 19, Gary 19, Brock 24, Tracey 22, Todd 19, Rudy 23

****

Chapter 14 - Short and Sappy

Ash was nervous which is understandable seeing as how the rest of his life and happiness was on the line. He had to say exactly the right words. He had to win her heart back. _I'm glad she's at least going to let me talk to her. _He sighed in longing anticipation. He hoped that everything was going to be okay. They reached a spot at the lake where there was a rock and they sat down Ash was facing Misty. He began a very long winded speech to her.

"Please don't talk, just hear me out and then speak, please. First off, I love you, too. I always have deep down. I just never realized it and as stupid as it may seem to say. I'm glad Gary made that stupid bet. Because it made me look at you in a whole new light and I...I was never so happy than I was with you...especially when we kissed. That was when I really was positive that it was love. But being the fool I am I never said anything about love at the perfect moment and I'm so sorry for that. Misty I love you so much that if you will not take me back. Which I totally do not deserve. Then I will never be with anyone else. Do you hear me?"

He stopped to breath and then he continued. "I will wait in hopes of you forgiving me and in hopes that we can be together. Spend the rest of our lives together. I want you to be the mother of my children. I am so sorry for the damn bet but I would have never woke up to what I have always really wanted. You are the reason that every time I was kissing or with another girl. I couldn't have any feelings cause in the back of my mind and hidden deep in my heart, hell to the very core of my soul was a burning desire to be with you. I love you and I hope that you can forgive me and I hope that you will be mine. I do love you. So if you give me a chance, I'd like to prove just how much. Please, I am begging you here. I'll get on my knees if that is what it takes, so Misty can you ever forgive me for being an utter childish fool? Can you forgive me for taking something like this to realize just how special and how great you really are. How much you mean to me. Please can you?" He finished and she looked deep into his eyes and she knew he was being sincere. 

She smiled at him. "I can't help but forgive you, Ash. My Ash. I love you. You know how much now don't you?" She questioned him. He grinned. "Yes. Misty can I kiss you?" She giggled in sheer joy. "You don't even have to ask. You can always kiss me." 

His gloved hand took her face and held it gently and closing the gap between them he kissed her with more determination, desire and longing than he had ever felt in his entire life. Her will power was gone she leaned into him returning his kiss with her need to feel him immense. His lips were warm and sweet on hers. She was savoring every moment, there was a intensity to the kiss that she had gotten swept away in. It was intoxicating. Ash was feeling a unstoppable need to intensify the kiss, he forced her lips open gently and persuasively with his thrusting tongue. She welcomed it with an eager response and kissed him back more intensely. They finally had to breath so they would not die so they reluctantly broke apart.

Ash started walking her back to his house holding her hand. She squeezed his hand and smiled she was so happy she felt like she was floating. Ash felt the same way he was drunk, but not from alcohol. 

Delia was home and she noticed that they were holding hands. "When's the wedding?" She teased and Ash blushed and said, "Someday Mom but don't rush us, ok?" Delia smiled. _grandchildren in just a few short years! Yes._

Ash took Misty up to his room to show her something. Pikachu decided to leave because they were doing 'that' again. _Ewww! I don't need to see what that was leading too! _Where are Bulbasaur and Bayleaf?

Meanwhile in the backyard, "So Babe leaf I told ya this is some good, Pokenip isn't it?" Bayleaf grinned, "Sure is! I feel so happy and I am really hungry let's hit the Pokemart and buy some Pokechow!" Bulbasaur gave a sly grin "And then you can come with me behind that bush over there and we can uh you know." Bayleaf blushed, "Ok."

Mrs. Ketchum went out to her garden later that day. "Oh my word, I did not want to see THAT! Ewww! Bulbasaur! Bayleaf! Get out of my garden! My poor tomatoes! We can't eat them now! Ewww!"

"Ash get down here and get your Pokemon! They ruined my tomatoes! Ash! Ash! Ash can you hear your mother calling?" She marched up the stairs, "Ash Ketchum, young man you had better unlock this door." Ash opened the door his hair was a mess, well messier than usual and he was all flushed looking. His clothes were all a mess on him like he'd just put them on in a hurry. He had had Misty get in the closet. Because his Mom kept getting madder and it was taking her too long to get dressed. "Just what were you doing?" *Ash sweatdropped* "Uh I was trying to sleep?" Delia laughed. "Yeah, right and I'm a Pokemon Master!"

The End

**__**

A/N: Well I hope you liked it! I trying to come up with another idea right now. I have quite a few stories just sitting on my computer waiting for me to finish them. If you have any ideas to throw my way feel free. angela75nov@yahoo.com I only write AAMRN(Ash and Misty Romance Novel) however. I just adore Ash and Misty. In fact I am going to make a website dedicated to Ash with a big AAML (Ash and Misty Love) section. Any pictures you can donate of Ash, Misty or both would be appreciated, also any links to great Pokemon sites. Thanks. Angela aka Totodile on ThePokemonTower.com and TotodileStyle on FanFiction.net (Totodile was already taken.) If you have not guessed yet. Totodile is one of my favorite Pokemon. There are many great ones though too many to list. Well have a great morning, afternoon or evening and thanks for taking the time to read my fic!


End file.
